Unjust past
by Olivia Solar
Summary: The justice system doesn't always serve its purpose as Mickey finds out when he encounters someone from his past. Characters: Mickey, Jack, Smithy
1. Chapter 1

Mickey had set off early, when there was a problem he couldn't let it go. His dreams were filled with dead end clues and bars of a dark prison cell. This usually happened whenever they became deeply involved in a case but this time it was more intense, he couldn't do anything except think about his work. The horrible feeling surging in his stomach told him that this was going to last a while.

Then in the corner of his eye he saw it. A black jeep with the number plate matching the car seen driving away from two of the incidents.

"Jack!" Mickey spoke authoritively down his mobile. "I'm behind a black jeep with an identical number plate, we're heading towards the rec on the right of the council estate."

Jack's words of warning only just reached Mickey as he trained his eyes on the vehicle which was now turning into an alley, a dead end… This was too easy he grinned to himself

He parked his car out of site round the corner and cautiously made his way to the alleyway. It led into an enclosed courtyard surrounded by towering flats giving it a claustrophobic edge. The car was parked to the right, the driver had made his way to the fountain in the centre had not yet seen the DC, or if he had, hadn't let on.

Mickey stood directly in the way of the exit, there was no way this man could get way form him.

"Is that your car?" Mickey words made the man jump.

"Keep your mitts off it, its new and all."

"I take that as a yes then?" Mickey reached round for his handcuffs…..but something stopped them, someone grabbed his wrist from behind in a vice like grip. Pivoting on both feet Mickey tried to swing a punch round with his free arm but that too became caught. Then he saw him. The eyes of his capturer.

"Dela, Delaney….." He felt his throat close as panic swept through him. All procedures of how to handle left his mind and his survival techniques kicked in as he violently thrashed about in Delaney's grasp.

"You basted! Let go!"

His leg delivered a painful kick on the shin, with a yelp Delaney released him.

A loud bang was all Mickey heard as he tried to flea for the exit. Followed by a searing pain. The next thing he knew he was on the floor as the world closed in around him and an ugly laughter rang in his head.

Jack had driven round the recreation ground and counsil flats twice now with no sign of the car or Mickey. His worry growing further when Mickey failed to answer his radio or mobile. Parking in the exact spot his DC had described when he was last in contact, Jack decided to proceed on foot. It wasn't long before another of sun hill's cars approached and Smithy hurried over.

"Guv."

"Smithy, have you heard from Mickey?"

The PC shook his head. "I have heard from the controller. They said to let you know they've got Mickey's car on camera at the centre of the estate."

Jack felt a new energy as he rushed into command. "Lets get moving."

"Sir." Smithy kept up with his quick pace. "I've tried radioing DC Webb but there's no reply, control says they can't get hold of him either."

"I know." The DCI replied solemnly.

They soon found Webb's car but the DC was no where in sight. A alley way was close by, anything down there would have been hidden from CCTV, making it a good spot for anyone Mickey was after to meet for some kind of exchange.

Carefully they made their way along the wall until they entered a rectangle shaped courtyard. On the left of which, lay a bloody Mickey Webb.

"Oh no." Jack had to double take before dashing to his DC's side. "Mickey!"

"Shit!" Smithy was soon there. "Siera this is oscar one, in need of an ambulance immediately, we have an officer in desperate need of medical attention, please send an ambulance now."

Jack gently put a hand on his friend's neck, holding his breath.

"Is, is he…..?"

"No." Jack allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. "He's still alive, but his pulse is slow. We have to stop the bleeding."

"Where?" Smithy asked handing his outer JACKET TO Jack who tied it with his own forming a long bandage.

"It looks like most of the bleeding's coming from here." He lent closer to the top half of Webb's back. "I think he's been shot. Now…" He wrapped their make shift bandage round the DC being careful not to result in moving the body so much. Jack tried to ignore how limp and lifeless he felt in his hands.

Eventually they heard sirens approach and seconds later the ambulance with flashing blue light entered the yard.

Jack tried to act professional as the Docter's strapped Mickey onto a stretcher, he'd seen this countless of times as part of his job. But this wasn't some stranger who had been abused in the streets; this was his close friend with serious life threatening injuries. The look on Smithy's pale face gave away that he felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack took a deep breath outside the briefing room. This was almost as bad as the tie when they briefed the team on Delaney, when Mickey was sitting through the entire thing.

"Right now, everyone." He arched in through the door, just as he normally did. "Most of you have heard of the new incident near the . A man was shot." He paused, wondering whether to just treat this as he did with all the other victims, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't brush past Mickey as though he meant nothing to them. "Unfortunately, what you don't know. Is that, it was DC Mickey Webb. He has been taken to hospital, we're unsure of his condition at the moment. Now then, "He rushed on, trying to avoid eye contact. "The bullet was found a few yards from the vi, Mickey, and it matched those found on victims in the case that he was working on." He pressed a button on the laptop and automatically the screen displayed a close up image of a cold round bullet and the gun it is pared with. "Judging fro CCTV camera's it seems to us as though it was a trap. Mickey radioed in 5 minutes before the time he is thought to have been shot, with information about a car he was following. That vehicle has been found one mile away form this area, it was set alight but some local put it out before all evidence was damaged." Next came on the screen a CCTV image of the car. "Looking at CCTV camera's we can hazard a guess that the driver was not working alone, 2 minutes after Mickey enters the site, another man follows in behind. Unfortunately his face turned away. He is tall, broad, with ginger hair. Fro what we can tell it appears as though he was waiting round the corner for Mickey to appear. "

Finally he allows himself to glimpse at his audience who had remained uncharacteristically quite throughout the presentation. Now he could see solemn faces, with hard steady eyes, and angry lines upon them. Good. They wanted to get these men, and there would be no stopping them now. Now, it was personal.

Jo was trawling through CCTV footage trying to follow the car and get a decent picture of the men inside, and Terry was going through everything Mickey had found on his case. Meanwhile, Jack was sat in his office, waiting for the phone to ring. He knew he had to do something,

He wasn't any help to Mickey sitting here. Sitting himself up straight he tried to go through all the facts by memory and place them into some kind of order. Mickey was lead into a trap, so they could have been getting hot on their heals and they wanted him silenced, but that didn't make sense, he had half his team working on that case and none of them had come across any encounters. It didn't make sense. Unless, unless he was already targeted as a victim anyway. What if he had some relation to the other victims? They had all been followed by the same car, a car which they all recognised. If Mickey had been followed, then they knew where he lived, where he worked, what car he drove. They can't have been that far away from his home.

Briskly he strode to the corridor through to CID main office.

"Jo, how's that CCTV footage coming?"

"I haven't got their faces on camera yet but guess what." She held up a photo with a smug grin "We caught one of them using a cash machine. Now there's no way to tell if this is actually his own card or stolen, but the card's name is to a Mr Benely and, we can use it to track him."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Upload a picture of Mr Benely, see if it matches any of the feature we know about these two, hair colour height. Stevie". His words stopped the DS from dashing to the coffee machine.

"I want you to find out where that car was before the attack. If I'm right it could have been following Mickey for some time, even days."

Finally he was getting somewhere. Who ever had done this was going to regret it.

"Mi…." He closed his eyes and cursed through clenched teeth. The next task, to go through the other victims, he was about to assign to Mickey. Idiot! It was just a brief moment of habit, of getting absorbed by the job at hand. But despite the self reassurances he still felt a stab of guilt, how could he forget, even for a second?! Determined to right himself and, sitting firmly behind a computer got stuck in he took on the task himself.

After 10 minute of thorough research he soon found that al of the victims had been to the police before, either with full scale attacks or minor complaints, one of them against a Mr Benely. It was easy to just put this information aside, most of them had been very minor complaints and never pressed charges. But where on earth did Mickey fit into this pattern?

His mobile rang suddenly making hi jump from his deep thoughts. It read Smithy on the screen. He knew what it was. Pausing for a few seconds he eventually brought the phone to his ear. "Jack Meadows."

"Sir." Smithy's voice came through from the other end, almost straight away Jack felt the bottom of his stomach grow heavy. "I think you should come."

The suspense was going to kill him. "Is he alright? What's wrong?"

"He's stable." There was a silence at the end, covering up the "for now"

Of cause Jack wanted to ask more, but the words just couldn't form. Instead he slowly flipped the mobile shut. Maybe he didn't really want to know just yet. What if he was needed here, where he would make most difference to Mickey?

He shook his head. Mickey didn't have family anymore, unless you counted him. Where he was needed was by his friend's side.


End file.
